Fluffy Sugar Lace
by Dpreukssiya
Summary: "Taking measured steps the petite man slowly rocked his body as he came closer to a very wide eyed medic whose eyes had been nowhere but the milky thighs and lacy underwear." Donut Put's on his best lingerie, complete with a fluffy lightish red collar. Doc is impressed and aroused. Sex ensues... fluffy sex. Coincides with the most recent episode of rvb.


It's dark in the room as he walks in. Small tea light candles flickered a soft warm glow around the bed. Milky white thighs sauntered in covered by a deep black lacy lingerie under wear. Small hands smoothed over the tops of his thighs stopping only to squeeze softly then continue their journey upwards. A small sigh escaped pale lips that twisted into a mischievous smile. Taking measured steps the petite man slowly rocked his body as he came closer to a very wide eyed medic whose eyes had been nowhere but the milky thighs and lacy underwear.

"Are you impressed?" A smooth rolled through the air and Doc sucked in a very shaky breath threading his fingers through his mahogany chestnut hair, straightening the glasses on the perch of his nose nervously.

"Do you even have to ask?" He squeaked out slightly a deep scarlet blush caressed the medic's pale cheeks.

"Yes because I want to know." The lightish red soldier pouted stopping a foot from Doc.

"Th-then I guess that would be a yes…?"

"Not good enough." Donut tsk tsked and shook his head at Doc in a disapproving manner. "Tell me I'm sexy, and suave. Tell me I look ravishing…" Donut purred out before leaning over like a cat over the medic. Donut's voice was rich and husky with lust his beautiful blue orbs.

"That's embarrassing…" Doc muttered shakily glancing to the side in an effort to avoid Donut and his rather penetrating gaze.

"And after I put my old lingerie on for you, you won't even grace me with a compliment?" Again he pouted sucking his lip into his mouth and biting it in what he hoped would be alluring.

"Ithinkyoulookamazing!" The brunette rushed out his cheeks flaring up brightly. Donut pulled Doc's chin and ghosted their lips together using his height (and the fact that Doc was sitting on the bed) to his advantage.

"That's… getting better I suppose" The pink soldier purred. Their lips fluttered together with every word spoken.

"S-sorry I haven't really done this much before…" The medic groaned slightly scooting back onto the bed. Donut's presence was simply overwhelming and of course in Doc's eyes he did indeed look very ravishing. With a black lacey corset that connected to a baby pink lace collar and small lacey frilly underwear that hung dangerously low on the blonde's hips.

"That's alright. You can touch if you want" Donut gleamed as he pushed Doc into the bed crawling up his body and situating the hips so that they locked together and sitting up.

Immediately the first thing that came to Doc's mind was the fact that the layers between his crotch and Donut's where far too little. The medic gulped again shifting slightly nervously. Doc's eyes rolled shut as his smooth lips parted a soft moan escaping him as their lengths brushed together through the fabric between them. Donut's eyes narrowed slightly as he let the small wave of pleasure roll through him.

"Move your hips up again, roll them." The blond stated in a rather authoritative way his mind and body now switching to autopilot mode. Doc did as he was told and experimentally rolled his hips upward, Donut sighed contently above him in response and reached in between them to unbutton the Medic's casual pants. And the lace underwear came off as well.

"Ohh you're already so hard!" Donut emphasized as he slid down the medic's pants along with his underwear. Doc placed his arm over his eyes embarrassed as his cock bounced free from its confines. Doc heard a low husky moan before everything was too hot and Donut's mouth engulfed the tip of his length. Immediately the medic's hips flew off the bed thrusting forward. And Donut let him move his hips greedily and rather eagerly sucking in every bit of the man below him as he could.

Doc's mind was in overload. It was too much. Everything felt amazing and every small movement from Donut sparked euphoria in the pit of Doc's quivering stomach. Every nerve ending was alight and Doc was tossing around as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

"Donut Ah! I can't—"

"Baby I've just started." Donut muttered out lowly almost in a warning manner, it sent shivers down Doc's spine.

With Doc's wet length now bobbing in Donut's hand as he teasingly pumped him, the lightish red soldier shifted on Doc's lap guiding his slick cock to tease at Donut's entrance. Both men's breath hitched as Donut rocked back slightly the tip of Doc's leaking length teasing his entrance.

"Where did you learn all of this…?" Doc managed to speak clearing his throat.

"That's a s-secret…" Donut's groaned out as he slipped his thighs securely on each side of Doc and lowered himself to the hilt. Moans filled the air as they both moved in sync with each other falling into a natural rhythm. Doc thrust up softly as Donut dropped his hips and stroked his pre-cum soaked length. It was amazing and exhilarating, pleasure welled up inside Donut filling him to the brim in more ways than one. Gosh it had been so long since he had found release other than that of his own hand.

It was over much too soon. Donut came first spurting and splashing his cum all over Doc's torso who in turn mewled and thrust his hips forward gripping the sheets tightly beneath him. Thick spurts of semen coated Donut's insides who moaned with approval a sense of completeness rushing through him. A glob of semen had landed on Donut's lacy corset and he chuckled mischievously glancing predatorily down at Doc.

"That was fun." The blond grinned lifting his hips, Doc's flaccid cock popped out with a soft pop and Donut rolled over to cuddle with Doc. Doc could do nothing more then bask in the afterglow his nerves still tingling with the aftershocks of what had just occurred. Both men still clothed in their tops.

"Oooh shoot I guess I have to do laundry. I got my man candy all over your favorite purple shirt!" Donut pouted as he snuggled further into Doc who groaned in embarrassment pulling the covers over his head.

"And whose fault was that?!" Doc squeaked.

"Naughty oll me I guess!" Donut batted his eyelashes at Doc from under the cover and kissed Doc softly on the lips. Doc was stark still as soon as he felt soft and tender lips cover his own. Doc returned the kiss suddenly very serious and caring as he tried to pour his feelings into the kiss.

"I love you too babe." Donut sighed against Doc's lips. And in that very moment everything was perfect.


End file.
